stupide cœur!
by RavenclawGirl74
Summary: Amy est une sorcière élevée par son père moldu. Lorsqu'elle découvre Poudlard tout semble parfait. Mais en cinquième année, elle tombe sur Scorpius Malfoy qui décide de faire d'elle son souffre douleur. Amy le déteste! Et pourtant, son cœur va la mettre a rude épreuve et sa vie va soudain devenir très compliquée!
1. Chapitre 1: le commencement

_**Bonjour a tous! c'est la premiere fois que je décide de publier une fanfiction! je publi directement les trois premiers chapitres de mon histoire pour que vous puisssiez vous faire une petite idée! j'attend tous vous commentaires, positifs ou non. J'espère que vous aimerez!**_

_**Chapitre 1 : le commencement**_

Toc Toc Toc !

Un bruit sourd contre la porte tira de son sommeil la petite fille roulée en boule dans un coin de son lit. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se rappela où elle se trouvait, Elle venait de faire un rêve. Dans celui ci comme dans tous les autres, son père était avec elle , il n'était pas mort et elle ne se trouvait pas dans cet horrible orphelinat.

Les coups sourds reprirent et elle entendit une voix étouffée venir de derrière la porte : « Amy! Réveille toi s'il te plaît ! Il y a en bas quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler ». Amy se redressa, étonnée elle ne recevait que peut de visite et se demandait qui pouvait bien vouloir la voir. « j'arrive dans 5 minutes » répondit elle avant se lever en soupirant, sûrement encore un de ces sois disant amis de son père qui ne voulait que son héritage.

La jeune fille frissonna en posant ses pieds nus sur le carrelage et regarda autour d'elle : la chambre était la même, petite et sombre avec uniquement un lit et une armoire contenait ses biens. Elle aurait onze ans dans deux mois et rien n'avait changé,Voila maintenant près de deux ans qu'elle se trouvait ici, suite au terrible accident de voiture qui avait tué son père, la laissant orpheline Sa mère était morte alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé et son père ne s'était jamais remarié. Amy lui en avait une fois demandé la raison et son père lui avait répondu que sa mère était différente des autres. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire en quoi elle était différente, prétextant pour cela son jeune age, et elle se senti triste en pensant au fait quelle ne le saurait maintenant jamais.

Elle enfila rapidement sa blouse grise, symbole de l'établissement et s'observa brièvement dans le miroir : elle était plutôt grande pour son age, ce qui rendait difficile l'obtention d'uniformes à sa taille, et ses cheveux blond fonces ondulaient tristement sur ses épaules, mais elle s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'Amy aimait chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Elle possédait de grand yeux bleus, plutôt banal pourrait on dire, mais avec une tache légèrement orange autour de sa pupille, et c'était cette particularité qu'elle aimait. Elle sortit soudain de sa rêverie et quitta de la chambre. Elle prit silencieusement la direction du bureau.

Une voix inconnue lui parvient alors. C'était une voix de femme, plutôt âgée lui semblait il, et qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. En entrant dans le bureau, elle se retrouva face a la personne la plus étrange quelle eu jamais vu. Elle avait en face d'elle une femme, et bien que son visage trahisse son grand age, Amy ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un air vigoureux, presque jeune. Elle portait un chignon très serré et des lunettes carrés lui donnant un coté légèrement sévère. Mais le plus étrange chez elle était sa tenue. La femme portait en effet un ensemble très étrange et semblant dater d'une autre époque. On aurait dit quelle avait essayer de combiner le plus de choses possibles. Amy la regarda perplexe et s'assit sans mot dire.

« bonjour Amy, dit alors la femme d'une voix qu'Amy trouva étrangement douce, je suis le professeur McGonagall et je suis venue ici pour te parler de ton avenir » Elle regarda alors autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait l'entendre et dit à Amy « Je suis la directrice de Poudlard. Cette école n'est pas comme les autres, c'est une école pour les gens dotés de talents particuliers, comme toi » Elle fit une pause et Amy la regarda sans comprendre. « Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie , tu es une sorcière Amy »


	2. Chapitre 2: arrivée à Poudlard

_**Chapitre 2 : arrivée à Poudlard**_

Trois mois après sa rencontre avec le professeur McGonagall, Amy avait parfois du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Le professeur lui avait tout expliqué a propos de Poudlard, de la magie et de comment sa mère avait été une sorcière avant de mourir. Amy avait au départ cru a une farce mais avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Avant de la quitter, le professeur lui avait dit que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher une semaine avant la date de rentré pour l'emmener acheter tout ce qu'il lui fallait, car on trouvait pas cela dans le monde des moldus (les non sorciers d'après ce quelle avait compris). Et aujourd'hui était le grand jour ! Amy n'avait que peu dormi tellement l'excitation la tenait. Peu de temps après, un bruit sourd lui indiqua qu'on venait la chercher. Ainsi c'était donc vrai, elle quittait cet endroit !

Une jeune femme a l'air très doux l'attendait dans l'entrée. Elle lui dit s'appeler Lilas et l'invita a la suivre. Après un petit temps de route, elle arrivèrent à un bar étrange, portant l'inscription ''le chaudron baveur ''. Elles entrèrent mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas et passèrent directement dans la coure. Sa guide fit alors un mouvement qu'elle ne put distinguer et soudain s'ouvrit devant elle l'avenue la plus extraordinaire qu'elle eu jamais vue : Partout des gens dans des tenues multicolores se pressaient, des hiboux passaient devant des boutiques proposant des articles qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant ! Grâce a l'argent que lui avaient légué ses parents elle n'eut pas de problème pour acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin, de ses robes de sorcier à sa baguette magique, en passant par un chat noir qu'elle nomma Cripsy. Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse incroyable tant elle était passionnée par ses nouveaux livres et quand vint le premier septembre elle les avait déjà lu tous au moins une fois. La même sorcière revint la chercher et l'emmena à la gare et elle partie en direction de sa nouvelle école, de sa nouvelle vie.

Poudlard était la plus belle chose qu'elle eu jamais vu et elle ne pu retenir un cri d'émerveillement en entrant dans la grande salle avec le reste des nouveaux élèves. La directrice leurs avait préalablement expliqué qu'ils allaient être repartis dans différentes maisons, et c'est ainsi que la répartition commença.

La directrice appelait les élèves un à un et plaçait un étrange chapeau sur leur tête. En voyant que le chapeau parlait, Amy fut très surprise ! Le premier élève à être ainsi appelé fut un certain Colin Arvey. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Il y eu ensuite Jack Brogart, envoyé à Serdaigle puis vinrent des jumelles Paty et Rose envoyées toutes deux à Poufsouffle.

« Amy Chester » entendit elle soudain. Tremblante elle s'approcha et l'on posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Il dégageait une étrange odeur de poussière qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'orphelinat. Heureusement, elle ne resta pas là longtemps car soudain le chapeaux déclara d'une voix forte « Serdaigle » Avec joie, la jeune fille se précipita vers la table des bleu et bronze où elle fut chaleureusement accueillie !La répartition se poursuivit mais Amy ne suivait plus. Elle entendu seulement que Serpentard reçut cette année sept nouveaux élèves, Gryffondor neuf, Serdaigle sept et Poufsouffle seulement six.

Après le festin, le préfet de leur maison les mena à leur dortoir. Pour accéder à ce dernier il était nécessaire de résoudre d'abord une énigme posée par le heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Une fois installée dans sa nouvelle chambre, Amy fit la connaissance de ses camardes de première année : Louise, une jeune sorcière plutôt petite pour son age et possédant de grand yeux verts pétillant de malice et des cheveux noirs coupés courts et Susie, qui était son exacte opposée : de taille moyenne, ses grands yeux noisettes semblait sans cesse analyser le monde qui l'entourait et ses long cheveux blonds très clairs lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle firent connaissance et devinrent rapidement de très bonnes amies. Le lendemain les cours commencèrent.

Les quatre premières années d'Amy a Poudlard passèrent a une vitesse incroyable. Les trois filles devinrent vite inséparables. Amy se découvrit une passion pour les animaux magiques et adorait les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle se découvrit aussi un talent pour le Quidditch et devint rapidement l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Aucune ombre ne semblait pouvoir le ternir le bonheur de la jeune fille , mais c'est en cinquième années que les choses commencèrent à se gâter, le jour ou elle tomba malencontreusement sur Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. Chapitre 3: Scorpius

_**Chapitre 3 : Scorpius**_

« Amy ! Réveille toi où tu vas être en retard en potion, et tu sais que le professeur Hill n'aime pas ça ! » Amy ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa meilleure amie Lucy la regarder avec désapprobation. La jeune fille grommela et consentit finalement a sortir de son lit pour alors s'apercevoir alors qu'à la fois Susie et Lucy étaient prêtes. « Descendez déjeuner je vous rejoindrais » dit elle a ses deux amies avant de commencer à chercher ses affaires. Les deux filles partirent en lui faisant promettre de se dépêcher et Amy trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Sa jupe était froissée mais elle n'en avait cure, de toute façon personne ne la verrait sous sa robe de sorcier. Elle abandonna l'idée de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux et les noua en un simple chignon qui les retiendrait de tomber dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle travaillerai. Elle détestait être gênée par ses cheveux Une fois prête elle sortie de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Voila maintenant quatre ans qu'elle était a Poudlard la magie lui était maintenant naturelle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne regarda pas où elle allait et rentra dans un autre élève. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle se retrouva par terre. « Tu ne peux donc pas regarder ou tu vas » entendit elle . La voix était sifflante et Amy se demanda à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir. Levant les yeux, elle vit devant elle le plus beau garçon qu'elle eu jamais vu a Poudlard. Grand, musclé, l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle possédait des cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blanc et des yeux gris dans lesquels Amy pouvait voir une tempête se former. Mais même si l'élève était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, Amy pouvait sentir sa froideur et sa cruauté. Aussi ne fut elle pas étonnée de voir l'insigne de Serpentard sur sa robe de sorcier. « Aurais tu perdu ta langue pour ne pas être capable de t'excuser ? » reprit il méchamment . Alors Amy le reconnu. Elle venait de percuter Scorpius Malfoy, un élève de sixième année connu pour sa méchanceté et son arrogance.

« Laisse la tranquille ! » entendit elle soudain. Regardant en direction de la voix elle aperçut avec soulagement que Rose Weasley, la préfète de Serdaigle se tenait à quelques pas de là et regardait Malfoy d'un air mauvais. Ce dernier laissa échapper un ricanement. « Crois tu que j'ai peur de toi Weasley ?» crachat il a la jeune femme. « On s'en va », dit il finalement a ses acolytes avant de prendre le chemin des cachots. Il se retourna une dernière fois en direction d'Amy et lui siffla d'une voix presque inaudible : « Je te ferais payer cette affront, tu verra ce qu'il en coûte de tenir tête à un Malfoy » avant de repartir, laissant la jeune fille tremblante sur le sol .

« Merci Rose » dit Amy. « Ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit la jeune femme en l'aidant à se relever, il dit beaucoup de choses mais il n'agit pas beaucoup. Il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à toi dans le château ». Ces paroles rassurèrent quelques peu Amy et les deux filles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle. Là, Amy s'empressa de raconter à ses amies ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne put s'empêcher sourit en voyant ses amis s'indigner et se mit même à rire quand avec les garçons de son age, Jack, Eric, Léo, et Marcus, elles parlèrent échafauder un plan pour ne jamais la laisser seule.


End file.
